Cold Inside
by Arurun
Summary: (...) Foi a vez de Kaname rir, um riso curto e sem humor. "Todos nós estaremos mortos, no final. " "É só o justo. " Kamiya concordou, no entanto, não deixou de emendar: "Mas você não está totalmente satisfeito com isso. " (...) - YAOI


N/A: "Cold Inside" foi inspirada na música "Cold Cold Cold" do Cage the Elephant.

A fic foi dividida em dois capítulos, por frescura minha mesmo.

O arco do Capítulo Negro é o meu favorito, caso vocês ainda não tenham percebido xD E, depois do Sensui e do Itsuki ( óbvio), o Kamiya e o Hagiri são os meus preferidos dessa saga. /tenho uma quedinha por mad doctors, mas não espalhem. x3 Sempre achei que seria interessante explorar um romance entre os dois lol e tá aí o resultado.

Obs.: Vocês vão perceber, eventualmente, que eu me refiro ao Hagiri como "caçador". Eu não lembro ao certo se tem essa menção no anime, mas no mangá tem um capítulo chamado "O verdadeiro Caçador", fazendo referência ao Sniper.

E é isso aí pessoal, divirtam-se.

* * *

"Como vão as coisas por aqui? " Kamiya olhou, sob as lentes de grau, na direção em que havia escutado a voz – embora reconhecesse o dono perfeitamente sem tê-lo feito. Era Hagiri.

O adolescente se aproximou de onde ele estava, recostado em uma das paredes externas do edifício hospitalar, num local de menor visibilidade.

"Nada do tal Urameshi, por enquanto. " Ele voltou a sua atenção para o cigarro que acabava de acender. Estava tirando um intervalo de suas atividades corriqueiras no hospital, como profissional interino, em um horário que Mitarai costumava surgir para recolher informações. "Está fazendo o serviço do _Seaman_? "

"Vim por conta. " O garoto de olhos ametistas respondeu, simplesmente.

"Que raro. " Kamiya comentou, divagando sobre a possibilidade de _Sniper_ ter deixado a companhia de Sensui deliberadamente. E então deu um trago.

Quando o doutor expirou, devagar, Hagiri pareceu ver algo de artístico na nuvem de fumaça, pois passou a contemplá-la, até se dissipar.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Kaname resolveu quebrar o gelo:

"Achei que os médicos tivessem hábitos saudáveis. " Ele observou, irônico.

"Ninguém é perfeito. " O mais velho retrucou.

"Sensui é. " O rapaz devolveu, sem pensar duas vezes.

Kamiya emudeceu por um período, aproveitando o tempo de mais uma tragada para considerar sua própria resposta.

"Eu me referia ao resto de nós. _Dark_ _Angel_ é praticamente um deus. " _Doctor_ se corrigiu, finalmente, olhando-o com alguma expressão de entendimento, e só então Hagiri notou seu próprio descuido, mas permaneceu fleumático diante da situação, como o habitual. "É o _Gatekeeper_ , não é? "

"Não sei do que você está falando. " Hagiri desconversou, orgulhoso demais para ter admitido.

"Ciúme. " Ele elucidou, deixando escapar um riso anasalado com a fumaça, apesar da ausência de constrangimento no outro.

"Não sou como o _Seaman_. "

"Eu compreendo o sentimento. Ele estava lá muito antes de nós. E provavelmente estará com ele, quando tudo isto acabar. "

Foi a vez de Kaname rir, um riso curto e sem humor.

"Todos nós estaremos mortos, no final. "

"É só o justo. " Kamiya concordou, no entanto, não deixou de emendar: "Mas você não está totalmente satisfeito com isso. "

Os dois se fitaram. Fazia bem pouco tempo desde que o grupo dos Sete havia se formado e, por nenhuma razão em particular – além, é claro, da motivação geral em abrir o túnel – _Doctor_ e _Sniper_ haviam se identificado. Talvez fosse porque ambos estivessem cientes e não se incomodassem com o fato de serem meros peões na maquinação diabólica de Sensui, ou, talvez ainda, fosse por um aspecto mais superficial que esse: físico. O que importava? Estavam todos condenados, de qualquer maneira.

"É realmente uma pena, mas eu tenho que voltar. " O doutor descartou o cigarro, de repente, apagando-o com a sola do sapato. "Se precisar de uma consulta, me encontre mais tarde. Meu expediente acaba às 17h30. "

...

Como o médico havia sugerido, Hagiri voltou a procura-lo depois do expediente. Mas não no hospital. E sim, em seu apartamento.

"Entre " Kamiya o recebeu com uma cortesia que ele não teria esperado de um sociopata, quando ele bateu em sua porta.

E o _caçador_ logo aceitou o convite, passando pelo anfitrião sem uma cerimônia maior que o relance de um olhar. Já dentro do que ele teria julgado ser uma sala grande demais para um homem solitário, ele perscrutou em silêncio o espaço particular do doutor.

"Fique a vontade, eu vou preparar um café. Tem fome? "

Kaname maneou a cabeça em uma muda negativa e foi se sentar, vendo o outro sumir para detrás de uma parede, onde provavelmente se situava a cozinha.

Sozinho naquela imensa sala de estar, o garoto se sentiu mais a vontade para avalia-la; ele olhou ao seu redor, parecendo menos impressionado do que realmente havia estado. Minoru Kamiya vivia confortavelmente, sem dúvidas. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali, estaria se perguntando o motivo que poderia tê-lo levado a se associar ao grupo – como um homem profissionalmente bem sucedido, jovem e de tão boa aparência poderia sequer cogitar a ideia de suicídio? Contudo, esse não era o caso de Kaname Hagiri – afinal, ele mesmo era bastante jovem e popular. Bom, então talvez fosse essa a razão. Ambos prefeririam ter uma morte precoce – desde que fosse uma em grande estilo – do que levar uma vida medíocre, como os tantos outros seres humanos que eles detestavam, até finalmente perecer. E, talvez, divagando mais, _Sniper_ tivesse encontrado outras afinidades entre eles; se apenas _Doctor_ não tivesse retornado naquele exato momento.

"Confortável? " Kamiya indagou, andando calmamente até ele com uma xícara, só pelo prazer em tê-lo flagrado resvalando os dedos pelo assento do sofá – como se estivesse testando a maciez da superfície.

"Você tem bom gosto " O rapaz se limitou a responder, recolhendo a mão e se endireitando.

"É o que parece... " Ele devolveu, e Hagiri mirou-o a tempo de enxergar um brilho sugestivo em seu olhar.

"O que você me receitaria? " _Sniper_ perguntou, subitamente.

E o doutor não se atreveu a dar uma resposta imediata. Ficou a encará-lo, por um momento, que se ele não tivesse dado a si mesmo, poderia ter lhe custado o resto de sua sensatez _funcional_. Para a sua própria sorte – ou para a sorte de Hagiri – Kamiya gostava de bancar o doutor bonzinho.

"Bom, " O mais velho começou, abandonando a xícara sobre um móvel qualquer. " Para isso eu teria que examiná-lo, primeiro. "

E então ele se aproximou, espaçando os pés naquela calma prudente que já havia enganado muitos, mas não o garoto. Kaname enxergava muito bem o monstro desprezível debaixo da pele de ser humano, pois era como encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho. Eram todos podres, corrompidos desde a essência. Não havia exceção. A existência do capítulo negro era mais uma prova irrefutável disso, embora bastasse apenas olhar para dentro de si mesmo.

Estavam todos condenados.

Com ou sem túnel para o mundo dos monstros – pois o verdadeiro abismo habitava dentro do próprio ser humano.

Não que ele se importasse, realmente.

"Era o que eu tinha em mente, desde o começo. " O rapaz confessou, e as suas palavras conduziram o médico à duas revelações: a primeira, a mais óbvia, era o fato de que, ao contrário do que ele teria previamente assumido, _ele_ – Kamiya – era a presa naquele jogo de caça e caçador – um alvo marcado no território psíquico do _Sniper_ ; a segunda, era que o barítono naturalmente melodioso do garoto ficava ainda mais agradável de se ouvir quando acentuado por algum tipo de emoção. E essa última descoberta, em particular, teria sido o suficiente para fazê-lo trair sua boa atuação. Ele não podia evitar imaginar quantas belas entonações ele conseguiria arrancar de Hagiri, nem tampouco o efeito que sua sórdida divagação começava a ter sobre seu próprio corpo. Embora fosse tolice que ele, dentre todas as pessoas, subestimasse a poderosa influência da mente humana no plano sensível.

"Hagiri, Hagiri... " Minoru removeu os óculos, indo se sentar ao lado do rapaz no sofá. "É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz. Eu poderia assumir que você está flertando comigo. "

"Não aja como se eu fosse uma criança, Kamiya. Você não é tão mais velho do que eu. "

"Doze anos é uma diferença considerável. Não que eu esteja realmente preocupado com isso, não duvido da sua maturidade. "

"E então? "

Um minuto de silêncio pairou entre os dois, com o doutor olhando-o de maneira contemplativa. O que se passava na cabeça de Hagiri, era um mistério e talvez Kamiya jamais viesse a descobrir; com certeza não eram as veleidades que costumam permear os pensamentos de um adolescente. O garoto demonstrava uma maturidade que superava qualquer expectativa, chegando a assombrar; não era à toa que, por mais atraente e popular que ele fosse, o jovem não se enturmasse com outros de sua idade – ele simplesmente não se interessava por nenhum deles.

"Existem coisas que eu ainda quero fazer, antes de morrer. Você não? " Kaname voltou a falar, calando qualquer resposta que Kamiya tivesse antecipado.

Tudo em que o médico conseguia pensar era que, sim, havia algo. Mas não era uma coisa que ele já tivesse considerado antes, com tanta resolução. Tinha sido apenas uma ideia agradável, um desses devaneios que chegam e vão sem nunca ter a intenção de permanecer. Embora ele não pudesse achar em si qualquer desejo com a força mais duradoura que a de um impulso, de qualquer forma.

"Talvez " Kamiya ponderou, mas Hagiri podia enxergar a certeza nos seus olhos castanhos.

"Talvez " Ele ecoou, divertido.

"Existe, sim... "


End file.
